


Conflicted

by Wings_Landing



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_Landing/pseuds/Wings_Landing
Summary: Inspired by Omnicat’s Blue Trees. Heero, an undercover rebel leader, unintentionally finds Relena who was kidnapped by another terrorist organization. In order to stay alive and maintain his cover, they must put on the performance of a lifetime. Bound by love and unfailing trust for one another, they use their unique form of communication to convey their true feelings and thoughts.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Conflicted

**Summary:** Inspired by Omnicat’s Blue Trees. Heero, an undercover rebel leader, unintentionally finds Relena who was kidnapped by another terrorist organization. In order to stay alive and maintain his cover, they must put on the performance of a lifetime. Bound by love and unfailing trust for one another, they use their unique form of communication to convey their true feelings and thoughts.

**Disclaimer** : I don’t own Gundam Wing or the characters. Any reference to the series, quotes, descriptions or otherwise are solely used for artistic purposes. I write fanfiction for fun, not profit. 

**Warning** : This story is  **RATED EXPLICIT** for a reason... It contains adult themes, **very** graphic and heavy citrus content. 

**Conflicted**

Wings Landing

“Relena…” his deep voice penetrated her mind. She didn’t even look up to see if it was him or not, knowing all too well that he was a figment of her imagination. How she wished that he would come and rescue her, though. She was cold, tired, and hungry. And sick of being held captive by the latest terrorist on the block. She should have listened to him. If she had, she wouldn’t be in this situation. 

Someone said her name again. She still didn’t look up. It wasn’t him. It couldn't be him. She just knew it. She had to stay strong for when he really came to rescue her. She was determined to keep what little sanity she had left. 

A large figure hovered over her, covering the dim light that filtered through a small rectangular window in the prison cell. She practiced what she had been taught. “ _ Stay calm, Relena, _ ” she told herself. Taking one deep breath, then another, she tried her best to remain calm. It was working, though. Her senses were in overdrive and her mind was simultaneously running through every possible scenario as to what was going to happen next. They hadn’t tortured her...yet. 

“Relena.” He knelt down and tentatively reached out to touch her slumped shoulders. “Relena,” he spoke a little louder and with more urgency and concern. “ _ What have they done to her? _ ” he wondered, trying to contain the rage building within him. “Relena.” He shook her shoulders and lifted her head gently with his forefinger. 

“Hee...ro…?” Her voice was weak and unsure. He said her name yet again and reassured her that she was safe, that he was there to rescue her, but she made no response. She just sat there, staring off into space. Heero quickly checked her over for injuries and for a fever. Thankfully she only had some minor bruising. He could hear her stomach growl angrily and he wished he had something with him to give to her.

“ _ Thank God she's alright, _ ” he thought. Still, this wasn’t like her. This wasn’t his Relena, just some shell of the person who brought him to life. He should’ve been there to protect her. He knew he shouldn’t have accepted this mission. Frustration and anger were fueling a rapidly growing fire within him. He was going to make them pay for what they did to her. His hands clenched into tight fists as he plotted their demise while looking at the one he loved. 

She sniffed a few times. Heero thought she was crying and he was just about to comfort her when her head shot up, her eyes much more alert and aware now. “Heero…” she breathed out. “Is it really you?!” Tears started to well up in the corner of her eyes. 

“Yes, it’s me, Relena.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead before continuing. “Listen carefully, Relena. I’m going to get you out of here, but I need you to trust me.” His eyes conveyed an array of emotions that only she could interpret.

“Of course I trust you, Heero,” Relena gave him a slight smile which faded into a worried look as she heard shouts from outside her cell that were coming closer with each passing second. “Who are those people?!” she whisper yelled at Heero who held a finger to her lips to shush her.

“Just follow my lead and keep quiet unless I speak to you. Understand?”

She shook her head yes, even though her mind demanded to know what the hell was going on and who those people were and why Heero hadn’t swept her off her feet to safety yet. 

Not a moment later, three soldiers about the same age as them appeared in the doorway. 

“Leader! You found her!” One of them exclaimed as they saluted Heero.

“ _ Leader? Why is he calling Heero a leader? _ ” she contemplated as she noted the lack of Preventer uniforms. Pieces began to fall into place as she looked back up at Heero. He wasn’t in uniform either and he hadn’t shaved in a day or two. He was still on his mission. “ _ Fuckkkk,” _ she groaned inwardly. Just as she ascertained the gravity of the situation, the soldier who spoke to Heero turned his focus to her. Relena inadvertently shivered as she locked eyes with him. She had never been the object of such a malicious look; his eyes seemed to undress her as his gaze slowly raked over her body from head to toe. Thankfully Heero stepped in front of her and addressed his subordinate.

“Steven, the Vice Foreign Minister’s clothes and belongings are missing. Locate them and bring them to me. We may be able to pull some intel from her phone or laptop.” The odious man snapped back to attention and saluted before leaving just as abruptly as he and the other men had entered. Heero knelt back down and further assessed Relena. She was wearing someone else’s clothes if you could even call them that. The oversized rags shrouded her perfect, feminine figure and gave off a musky and dingy stench. 

“We don’t have much time,” he said grimly as he glanced back towards the door. “Can you stand?” His timbre changed to a more compassionate and worried tone.

“Yes, I think so,” she replied sluggishly.

He helped her up and pulled her into his arms, whispering how much he loved her and reiterated that he was going to protect her. Pulling her behind him, he blindly navigated the labyrinth of hallways in the old Alliance base that the rebels had been using. His original objective hadn’t been to rescue her, in fact, he had no idea she had even been captured, let alone that she was being held here. But she was always his mission. Her safety and wellbeing would always trump any other mission. And while he was eternally grateful to find her more or less unharmed, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he wouldn’t be able to get her out unnoticed. Especially now that three of his soldiers had already seen them. Not to mention his entire group was currently roaming the base searching and executing any survivors. Hopefully, he had bought them enough time. They were almost to the hanger, where there was likely to be one vehicle that she could use to escape. “ _ Thank God, _ ” he praised internally as he recalled the past summer when he finally taught her to not only drive manual and automatic transmissions but to fly a variety of aircraft. She would have to rely on herself and what she learned to get out. Unfortunately, he couldn’t leave his post just yet. He hadn’t secured the nuclear missiles that his underground terrorist militia group had raided the rebel base for. Checking his watch, he helped Relena up into a large mobile suit transport truck and explained the situation as best as he could in the shortest amount of time as possible. Thankfully, she listened without interrupting him with a dozen unnecessary questions like she typically did. 

“I love you,” his deep voice penetrated both her mind and heart. She would never tire of hearing those three words from his lips. Speaking of lips, she hadn’t felt them in such a long time and she had to change that before she escaped. Relena grabbed fistfuls of his unkempt brown hair and pulled his head towards her as she captured his lips in a longing kiss. 

Heero didn’t want to pull away but his training overrode his heart. They didn’t have time. “Relena… you have to go. Now.” His breath was heavy and rapid as he whispered the command above her lips. His lips ached for hers as he almost kissed her again but instead pulled back as he hopped out of the truck, closing the door behind him.

Relena glanced down at her soldier and sucked in a breath in a futile attempt to stop her quivering lip. She would not cry. She had to be strong. For him. For herself. Taking a deep breath, she turned the key that had been left in the ignition while she held down the brake pedal. The engine tried to turn over but it wouldn’t. She tried again. And again. Her heart began to race faster with each try. Heero appeared in the cab once more and tried it himself. “Damn it!” He shouted as his fist hit the dashboard. “The battery is dead. Stay there, I’m going to see if I can jump it.” 

Unfortunately, just as Heero jumped down from the truck, a group of his soldiers found him from far away. “Leader! We’ve secured the base!” They yelled out triumphantly.

“Excellent work,” Heero praised as he slowly walked away from the precious cargo behind him, hoping they hadn’t noticed her. 

Relena ceased breathing as she froze in utter fear of what might happen next. What would they do to Heero… to her, if she was found? She wanted to disappear. All she wanted to go back in time and listen to Heero. Neither of them would be in this predicament if she hadn’t been so hardheaded about security that morning. Cringing in remorse, she chastised herself. She knew this was Heero’s worst nightmare. As her mind raced through dozens of thoughts, his voice filtered through the chaos.

“Look at who I found,” his voice was menacing.

She whipped her head to the side to get a better view, not sure if she heard Heero or one of his miscreants. It was Heero and he was pointing a gun towards her. “No…,” she said, just above a whisper, as she glanced to movement off to the side. 

“Holy crap! It is the Vice Foreign Minister!” One of them jeered as he clasped his comrade’s shoulder.

“What are we going to do with her, Leader?” Another asked. 

Fearfully she looked back at Heero in hopes that he could get them out of this situation. If anyone could do it, he could. He was the Perfect Soldier after all. 

Heero maintained eye contact with her as he spoke to his followers. “I found her trying to escape. No doubt she has classified intel that would be helpful to our cause so I’m going to interrogate her.”

“She’s awfully pretty, sir!” One of them teased.

“Even if she’s filthy looking,” another mocked.

Heero forced himself to ignore their comments and instead focused his attention on her. He lowered his weapon and forced it into the back of his pants. “Miss Darlian, I don’t believe we’ve met. My name is Aaron and this is now my base. Why don’t you just hop down so we can have a friendly chat?”

She blinked once, then twice. This had to be a dream. No, a nightmare. She even pinched herself on the arm like she used to as a kid in hopes of waking up in the comfort of her own bed. But nothing changed. Heero was beginning to look irritated and she realized that she had to follow his lead. She now knew the consequences of not listening to him. Slowly, she got down from the truck’s cab. When her bare feet touched the cool concrete she shuttered. A firm grasp around her bicep took her focus off of the cold.

“What do you want from me?” she asked in what she had hoped would sound strong but instead came out in something more like a whisper. She swallowed as she met Heero’s emotionless face. That look made her shiver once more as it was far colder than the floor beneath her feet. 

Pleased with how well she was acting so far, Heero thought they might actually be able to pull this off. He knew she needed to eat something if they were going to make a run for it. His mind raced to come up with a reason and settled on one in a fraction of a second. “Why don’t we get you something to eat and drink, first? We can discuss the finer details later.” He took her arm and looped it through his own. He had never claimed to be a gentleman and he had certainly never acted this way in front of his subordinates but he was hoping he was convincing since they hadn’t seen him with a woman. Thankfully, their little rebel group was a patriarchal organization and did not allow women to join or even fraternize with the soldiers. On the flip side, not seeing or interacting with the fairer sex could go horribly wrong. He brought Relena closer at the mere thought. In an attempt to cover for his actions, he quickly added, “It’s been such a long time since we’ve had the pleasure of dining with a beautiful young lady like yourself.” He sounded just like them, a vile monster without a moral compass. Chiding himself mentally, he tried to think of what to do and more importantly what to say next as they strode into the mess hall. It was nearly filled to capacity and every set of eyes were on them. Heero inwardly groaned. This was going to be harder than he thought. 

They stopped just inside the entrance so Heero could introduce their… guest. “Comrades! Today we not only took over this base and secured arsenal for our upcoming mission but we found this jewel!” Heero raised her hand. “Miss Darlian is our guest for the foreseeable future and I trust that we will all treat her accordingly.” 

Tongues wagged and eyes ogled her as Heero led her to a table in the far back corner of the room. He pulled out a chair for her and with a snap of his fingers, a meal was placed in front of her. She eyed it suspiciously and Heero took the hint and a few bites of her food, then said, “We’re not going to poison you. The food is perfectly safe to eat.” Heero wasn’t entirely sure that it wasn’t poisoned so he was glad he tasted it first. Hopefully, they weren’t stupid enough to do anything to her before they got anything out of her first. But then again, he wasn’t dealing with the brightest people. They ate their meals in relative silence, only exchanging pleasantries such as inquiring about the food and whether or not she wanted more. noticed her shivering and once again scolded himself. He turned to one of the men that had been in her cell earlier and asked if he had located her personal belongings yet.

“No, sir. We haven’t but I’ll retrieve a jacket if you’d like.”

Heero nodded in the affirmative, then glanced over at Relena. “I apologize for the temperature. We’ll have you warmed up in no time.”

The table snickered at his comment and one of them even dared to utter, “I’d be happy to warm her up.” Before Heero could even think of anything to say others quickly joined in making disgusting and lewd comments about her. A man from a neighboring table must have heard the remarks as he stood up and came over to Heero and quite brazenly suggested, “You know, Leader. We haven’t seen a woman this close in such a long time. I’m sure we could get quite a bit of information from her with the right form of interrogation if you catch my meaning.” 

Not believing the words that had just come from the man’s mouth, Relena just stared at her plate. “I’ll be the one interrogating her,” Heero asserted as he stood to counter the man’s words and height.

“Of course, Leader. I’m only suggesting that we get to watch,” the all too eager soldier replied. Others quickly joined in, shouting their approval and encouragement to disrobe the Vice Foreign Minister and take advantage of her.

“ _ Fuck, what do I do now? _ ” His mind raced through the possibilities as he watched Relena look at him in complete fear. No, he wouldn’t let anyone rape her, let alone come close enough to touch her. 

Before he addressed his soldiers, no, the boisterous crowd, he leaned down and quietly whispered in her ear, “Just play along. Move your head away from me like I disgust you.”

Relena willingly obliged and flung her head away from him, her tangled long blonde tresses hitting him in the face like a whip. In turn, he roughly grabbed ahold of her arm and she cried out in pain. She hoped that it was convincing enough. A side glance towards the soldiers told her it was. Heero was the only person she could trust and she had no other choice but to obey him.

Taking out his gun, he pressed it against her temple subsequently making her writhe in his unrelenting hold as he strategically moved her to the corner so she would be somewhat shielded from their view.

“I have some questions I’d like to ask the Queen of the World.” His voice was venom, laced with mockery. “And no one else is going to fucking touch her.” Heero cocked his gun and pointed it directly at his one of his subordinate’s heads when he tried to approach Relena. “She’s mine,” Heero growled.

The soldier raised his hands in surrender and took a few steps back. “Hey man, I didn’t mean anything by it.”

Another soldier behind him, somewhere in the growing crowd shouted, “I wanna see you fuck her!”

Others quickly joined in. “Yeah! Fuck the little pacifist’s cunt!”

“Show her how it’s done.”

Then much to Heero’s dismay, they began chanting “fuck her, fuck her, fuck her!”

“ _ Shit. _ ” Heero looked at the crowd of young men and wanted to kill each and every one of them. He was just about to initiate his killing spree when Relena cried out behind him.

“No! Please don’t! I’ll tell you anything you want to know. Just please don’t do this!” 

He turned around and looked deep into her eyes, where they silently conversed with each other in a language of their own. “ _ Relena! What the hell are you doing?!”  _ His eyes seemed to demand.

“ _ I’ll be okay, Heero. I trust you. _ ”

He made sure to stand close enough to her where it appeared he was intimidating her but in reality, he didn’t want anyone else to see her eyes and facial expressions. His eyes searched hers while he tried to think of something, anything else that would get them out of this situation. 

His Prussian blue eyes were so full of emotion, flickering from one to the next and then another. She could tell he was torn and she also knew if he was hesitating that he didn’t have a different solution. All she could do was give him a smile in reassurance that she was okay with this, that she trusted him. When he didn’t respond, she mouthed the words, “I love you”. Relena watched him grit his teeth, then he stepped even closer to her.

His frame completely blocking her from view and said, “Well now, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, how does that sound to you?” His baritone voice was so familiar, yet so heinous. She steeled herself for what she knew was inevitable. Bending down, Heero grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled it back so her head was tilted upwards, then he stepped to the side so his subordinates could see her. Completely defenseless. Just like him.

He hesitated for a split second when he saw tears beginning to pool in her eyes. “ _ She’s acting, just like you are _ ,” he told himself as he drew his gun. Even as the perfect soldier, he found himself faltering. Only she could wield such power over him. Holding the gun against her temple, he dug into her skin and maliciously said, “let’s see just how good you are at sucking up.” He drug the gun along her trembling jawline to her chapped lips where she desperately tried to pull away but couldn’t due to his other hand still tightly fisted in her long blonde locks.

“Open wide,” he commanded.

She pulled her lips inward and attempted yet again to move her head away, but he only became more rough. He yanked her hair causing her to cry out. Taking advantage of her gaping mouth he put the tip of the cold black steel inside. She froze as a single tear ran down her cheek. The spectators hooted and hollered for more. Mentally cursing at himself, Heero hoped his eyes conveyed to her just how much he hated doing this to her even though he pushed the barrel of the handgun deeper inside her mouth. He shocked himself further by commanding her to suck on it. 

She looked from him to the gun and visibly shook as she closed her eyes and began to suck on the invasive metal object. “That’s it,” he smirked and lightly laughed at her before turning to his comrades. “What do you think boys?! How’s she doing?!” Heero coaxed them on in their demeaning taunts.

Relena continued to suck on the gun and tried her best not to gag. It tasted awful. She would rather have him in her mouth than this metallic thing. Thankfully, someone suggested just that and she oddly felt relieved in the sickest sense of the word. 

“What’s that you said? You want her to suck the real deal?!” Heero glanced back at them, then down at her. Smirking he removed the gun and tossed it onto the floor. “Give me your hand,” he barked. 

His tone of voice startled her and she reminded herself that he was only acting and they were doing this to survive. She knew in her heart that he would never hurt her, but she still couldn’t help her involuntary responses to his uncharacteristic demeanor. She raised her hand up to him, making it tremor a little more than necessary for effect. He took her hand in his and put it over his clothed groin. Relena immediately knew he wasn’t even hard. Oddly, she didn’t know whether to be offended or happy that he wasn’t taking any pleasure in this. However, once she began to stroke him from outside his pants, she could feel his manhood begin to harden and her mouth instinctively began to water. 

Heero glanced down and watched her work him, while he desperately tried to pretend that they were at home together and didn’t have an audience to perform in front of. He was fully erect, pulsing and aching for her, when he commanded her to undo his pants. Relena slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. While waiting for further instructions, she took the liberty of reaching into his boxer briefs and grabbed a hold of his hot member. 

“That’s it,” he said encouragingly, gently adding, “go ahead and pull it out. See what a real man looks like.” His hand which had been locked behind her head finally released her hair so he could pull his pants and underwear down just enough to expose himself to her… and to the rest of them. Relena held onto his dick but nothing more.

“Don’t you know what to do with it?” he asked mockingly.

Relena gulped and shook her head like she had never done this before even though she had emptied his sack hundreds of times with that talented mouth of hers.

“Stroke it, like this.” Heero moved her hand up and down his shaft. Encouraging shouts were heard but not necessarily listened to as he focused on the love of his life. “Yeah… that’s it. Now speed up.” Relena picked up the pace. She needed to use some lubricate or else it wouldn’t feel good. Despite everything, she was determined to give him the best damn hand job he ever had. It was only a second before Heero said, “Now lick my dick.” 

She barely stuck out her tongue and gave him little licks along his shaft and his head just like a naive virgin would. Heero growled in frustration and it took everything in her power not to react, let alone giggle at him. She knew exactly what she was doing and if they were going to do this in front of a group of terrorists, she figured she would do it her way. 

Heero pulled her away from his dick and squeezed her cheeks with one hand making her mouth open. “Stick out your tongue, Princess.” She did, just ever so slightly. “I know you have to have a longer tongue than that.” Relena tried to pull away from his firm hold but couldn’t.

“Say ahhh!” Heero stuck one of his fingers into her mouth and pushed down her tongue which made it extend much further.

“There… I knew you had a long tongue but before you suck on my dick, I want to make sure you know how to use that tongue of yours.” He rubbed small circles on her tongue, then began to run his finger back towards her throat which caused her to gag and pull away. “There, there… It’s okay. Let’s try again.”

She tentatively opened her mouth before he shoved his finger inside. Her lips automatically closed around his digit as he pushed inside her mouth.

“That’s it. You’re a natural,” he complimented in a sick and twisted way. “Now suck on it.”

She began to suck on his finger like she would his cock. Closing her eyes, she envisioned blowing his velvet covered steel instead. Her body began to react to her fantasy as she felt her nether region become wetter.

“Look at her, boys! I think she likes it!” He laughed and removed his finger. Pumping his dick a few times, he stepped closer to her and grabbed the back of her head while tracing the tip of his penis along her lips. She opened her mouth slowly while Heero fed his cock deeper into her. Pretending to gag a few times, she tried to make it look like she was inexperienced. After a few minutes, she couldn’t restrain herself anymore and began taking him completely into her mouth.

Heero continued to coach her on what to do and she willingly obeyed. He knew how much she loved his manhood and how much she enjoyed taking his entire length into her so his tip penetrated her throat. So Heero took a hold of her golden head with both hands and pushed her down on him repeatedly as he thrust upwards. Relena had to grab a hold of his thighs in order to stay upright. She gagged once or twice when his tip hit the back of her throat a little too hard. The soldiers went wild with envy as they looked on at the couple. Much to Heero’s dismay, he came violently as if their applause was the catalyst to his orgasm. He filled her mouth with his thick, creamy essence. As he withdrew his still swollen cock, some of his load escaped the confines of her cavern and drizzled down the corners of her mouth. 

“Swallow,” he said. She audibly gulped it down which earned her another round of uproarious cheers.

Heero pulled her up into a standing position and firmly pressed her petite figure against the cold cement wall. Moving her hair asides, he trailed kisses along the now exposed flesh of her neck. Relena squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to be affected but he knew her weaknesses all too well. He used the opportunity to softly ask her if she was okay and if she was to try and push him off. She was fine, considering the circumstances, so she pushed against his biceps with all her might. Unsurprisingly, he didn’t even budge. Their audience laughed at her futile attempts to get away from her captor and encouraged him to take things even further. Subconsciously, Relena brought her legs together as she shouted out another plea for decency which fell on deaf ears. In the midst of everything that had transpired, Relena didn’t realize that she had not gone to the bathroom recently but her bladder made her very aware of the oversight. “ _ Ugh! I need to pee _ ,” she groaned silently. 

Heero could sense a change in her demeanor so roughly bit her neck in order to gain access to her ear again. “What’s wrong?” he whispered.  _ “What’s wrong?! WHAT’S WRONG?!?! Oh nothing, honey! We’re just fuck puppets for these people! _ ” Her mind screamed at him but somehow she was able to make a calm reply into the center of his chest so no one else could see or hear. “I have to pee.”

“ _ Damn it. _ ” That was one factor he didn’t take into account in all of this. He decided to ask her again what’s wrong but instead of whispering it in her ear, he asked so everyone could hear. Her head snapped up at him as she tried to figure what he was playing at. “Well… Vice Foreign Minister? What is it?”

She straightened and mustered as much dignity as she could before replying, “I need to visit the ladies’ room, if you please.” She looked at Heero with determination and expectation, ignoring the taunts coming from behind him. 

“Here’s the queen’s porcelain throne!” Someone shouted as a 5 gallon white paint bucket made its way through the crowd. Heero picked up the bucket begrudgingly and was about to place it on the floor when he noticed Relena’s torn pants begin to darken as she relieved herself.

“She so scared of Aaron that she pissed her pants!” One soldier shouted. It was humiliating and dehumanizing but Relena did it in hopes of getting herself and Heero out of this room. They were backed into a corner quite literally.

“You disgusting…” Heero shouted as he grabbed a hold of her arm and yanked her behind him. The soldiers parted like the red sea for their commanding officer and hostage. He led them out of the cafeteria towards the bathroom across the hallway. Relena struggled to keep up with him as her soggy pants kept falling down. She was thankful that they had escaped the mess hall but now she was growing anxious as she really hadn’t thought this all the way through. She couldn’t continue to wear these clothes and as much as she hoped and prayed for a fresh change of clothes, she was just as worried about having nothing to wear at all. 

Heero opened the bathroom door and practically flung her inside, slamming the door behind him in an attempt to show how livid he was with her to his followers. Since most of the soldiers followed them to the bathroom, he quickly decided to choose the one with a single stall and a lock, albeit flimsy. “Don’t disturb us! I’m going to teach the Vice Foreign Minister some manners!” He yelled loudly towards the door, then looked back at her and nodded towards the door to signal she needed to respond in kind.

“Nooooo!!! Please don’t! Stop!” She yelled as she kicked the wall. They continued their charade, screaming and yelling and even hitting the walls, as Heero cleaned Relena up with a white bandana he wore around his neck. In between shouts, they would passionately capture each other’s lips. After Relena was all cleaned up, she actually needed to pee yet again so she took advantage of using the facilities while they were there.

Not that Heero was intending to see her lady bits while she used the bathroom, however he couldn’t help but notice the stark white string. “Relena… are you on your period?” he whispered.

“Yes, I started just before I was kidnapped. Why?” she quietly responded. 

Heero was both disappointed and glad. Before he left on this mission, they had actually been trying to conceive for several months but hadn’t had much luck yet. And as much as he wanted to make a baby with her, he didn’t want to make one tonight. It just wasn’t the conception story he had envisioned. Thankfully her period had come at a most opportune time where they could use it to their advantage. They continued their act of interrogator versus hostage while Heero spelled out his plan in between their cross words. She wasn’t thrilled about it but he was right, it was the best solution for their situation. If they were going to survive, they had to trust and rely on one another. A bang on the door interrupted one of their fiery kisses. “What is it?!” Heero snapped. 

“I found her clothes, sir! We’re still looking for any electronics that she might have had on her,” the soldier said, the door muffling his reply.

“Did you have any electronics?!” Heero shouted at Relena.

“I...I... I had my phone,” she timidly replied.

“That better be it because I’ll make you pay if you lied to me,” he raged.

“I swear! I… I only had my phone with me.” During their fake dispute, Relena messed up her hair a little more and slapped her cheeks to add some color to make it look like he had actually hit her, which of course he would never do in real life. “ _ This is all pretend _ ,” she kept telling herself. She smiled and nodded at him, signaling she was ready. “ _ Ready as I’ll ever be _ ,” she thought to herself as she took a deep breath.

“It will be okay. I’ll protect you,” he whispered, giving her one more quick peck on the lips before Heero opened the door.

Relena sat on the dingy floor with her head down to avoid eye contact with the rebels. Rubbing her legs she tried to warm them now that she didn’t have any clothing on her bottom half. Thankfully the shirt, if you could even call it that, covered her rear end just enough that she could sit down without freezing her precious lady parts too. Lost in thought about trying to keep warm she paid little attention to what Heero was saying until she heard the words, “oh, this is going to be fun!” Her heart skipped a beat as she dared to look up at him. The soldier said they had found her clothes, but she didn’t think that they would find the whole ensemble. She plastered on a horrified look as she watched Heero smack his hand with the tip of her riding crop with an all-too satisfied smirk tracing his ruggedly handsome face. What she couldn’t discern was whether he was serious when he said, “this should be fun.”

When they first got together, they had dabbled in bondage to experiment and over time it evolved into a regular course to curb their voracious sexual appetites. Admittedly she loved it when he used a wide assortment of whips and riding crops on her as she did with him. This… this was going to be interesting because she knew that he knew just how much she enjoyed it. How much fun they would have this time around considering they were performing for an audience was yet to be seen. 

Heero gazed down at the love of his life as he quickly calculated the best angle to shield as much of her from view, while considering what position and location would be most comfortable for her. Establishing the fact that the door was only 36 inches wide and opened into the bathroom, he determined that it would be best to fuck her at the counter. If she faced the mirror, he could enter her from behind and no one would see her most private of places since the countertop was located on the same wall as the door. Even if some soldiers crowded into the bathroom, he would most likely be able to shield her from view of prying eyes. Happy, as much as he could be, with his plan, he strode over to Relena and commanded her to stand up. When she hesitated, Heero gave one of her calves a good smack which quickly prompted her to stand up. The rowdy crowd shouted taunts towards her and encouragement towards him. They both ignored the insidious crowd and focused on each other. 

Relena was hyper aware of her body and with every flick of the crop against her bare flesh she became more and more turned on. Heero forced her head and upper body down against the counter so she wouldn’t have to look towards the open door. She continued to scream out a series of no’s, dont’s and stops while trying to make it look like she was putting up some sort of a fight.

He held onto both of her wrists to hold her still while he continued to whip her ass. Paying close attention to her facial expressions that only he could see, Heero could easily discern when she cried out in pain, she was really crying out in pleasure. As sick and twisted as this entire situation was, he was determined to make it as enjoyable and pleasurable as possible for her. It was the least he could do since he failed to get her out in time. Freeing himself once more from the confines of his increasingly restrictive pants, Heero rubbed his cock into submission as he prepared to enter the one and only pussy he ever claimed. Once he was rock solid, he menacingly said, “Let’s see just how tight this virgin’s cunt is.” His comment only brought more disgusting remarks from the peanut gallery. Typically he would ease himself in but thankfully she was naturally well lubricated today and would most likely be okay if he rammed into her, so he positioned himself at the right angle and just went for it.

Relena gasped loudly as he sheathed his sword fully and completely inside of her. She forced herself to cry out as he fucked her hard and fast. It didn’t take long to feel warm liquid trickling down her thighs which brought grotesque cheers from the few watching. They had made love during her monthly period several times and every time they did she loved when he fucked her so deep that his tip pushed against her cervix. The pain and pressure of him repeatedly hitting her womb’s entrance was oddly pleasurable as was this experience. It felt so good. Too good. Relena grunted as she took in his cock again and again. She could feel the fire building within her. She was going to orgasm soon. 

Heero could feel her inner walls begin to clamp down around his length. It felt amazing to be buried to the hilt inside of her and as much as he wanted release, he had to make sure she came first. With a few firm smacks from the riding crop on her ass it was enough to send her over the edge. She cried out as her orgasm rippled through her entire body. Heero continued to penetrate her tight channel to bring his own release. With a few fast and hard thrusts, he exploded within her, ejecting a full load of his creamy essence deep inside of her. Heero slowly came down from his ecstasy high as he pulled his still engorged manhood from Relena’s bright red center. A mixture of crimson red blood and his essence waterfalled out of her and onto the floor. Her legs were visibly shaking as she was still feeling the effects of her orgasm. If this had been any other time, in a different place, Heero would have been proud, instead he felt ashamed and used. He never should have left her at home. She would have never been kidnapped if he had been. Regrets and remorse flooded his mind as cheers and chants from his crew crept into the background of his mind.

Relena slumped to the floor pretending to cry. Honestly, she was exhausted from being held captive for the past few days and now from having one of the strongest, and arguably one of the best, orgasms she had ever had. She couldn’t pay attention to the words flying between Heero and his minions. All she could do was sit on the cold floor pretending to ball her eyes out as if she had been raped. She almost didn’t notice the oversized jacket that now clung to her shoulders like a superhero’s cape. Taking comfort in the newfound warmth and the calming scent of him, she pulled the jacket around her tighter. That was when Relena noticed that it had quieted down. Slowly turning her head to the side, she peered into the narrow slice of hallway she could see through her clumpy hair. She didn’t see anyone, save for a glimpse of Heero’s military boots and khaki cargo pants now coming towards her. Without warning, she was scooped up into his arms. She immediately snuggled into the crook of his neck, savoring his strength and presence, and she didn’t give a damn if anyone saw her or not. 

After he strategically repositioned his jacket to cover her intimate parts, he carried her to the captain’s quarters explaining that their intelligence had intercepted and decoded a Preventers message, a dispatch that Heero had secretly sent to headquarters when he first found her to notify them of her whereabouts along with a brief update about his mission. Along the way they had passed a soldier who sent Heero a questioning look to which he responded with his signature death glare and hinted that he was going to take her to his room for further interrogation. It took every ounce of willpower for Heero not to kill the man for smirking and laughing at the insinuation. But then again, he was the one who made the remark. The sooner he could get her out of here, the better. 

Once they reached the safety of his quarters, he locked the door behind him and carried her into the bathroom, where he gently set her on the edge of the countertop. Smoothing back her hair, he tilted her head up towards his as he put his forehead against hers. “Lena… I am so sorry,” he voice was filled with pain. Relena covered his hands with her own and leaned into him just enough so she could capture his lips. As she kissed him, she felt moisture trailing down her cheek. It was only when he pulled away that she realized she wasn’t the one crying. 

All breath left her; she watched in complete and utter shock as yet another tear escaped his Prussian blue eyes. “Heero…” she breathed as she reached for him. He leaned into her touch and welcoming embrace. She held him, whispering reaffirming words of love and affection, as he cried. He shook his head into her shoulder in disagreement. He didn’t even look up as he managed to say, “I’m so sorry… I failed. I failed you. I failed you, Relena.”

A sharp pain pierced her heart as she listened to his words. “No, Heero. You didn’t fail.” She tried to lift his head so she could look him in the eye but he just buried himself into the crook of her neck like a young child. Gently combing her fingers through his thick chocolate brown hair, she just kept whispering, “I love you. I love you so much, Heero. There was nothing you could have done differently to prevent this.”

His head shot up, almost hitting her own. His damp red rimmed eyes flashed with anger. “I shouldn’t have left you,” he snapped back. 

“Heero…” Relena shoulders slumped as she breathed out his name in heartbreak, her own tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. “Heero…” She reached out for him once again but he quickly stepped back and out of her reach. Yet another stab to her heart. It was not easy seeing the strongest man she knew so devastated for something she was solely responsible for. The guilt ate away at her. Hopping down from the counter, she ran into his chest wrapping her arms tightly around him just in case he tried to escape. Her entire being pleaded with him to understand as she spoke, “I’m the one who got myself in the mess. I should have had my security detail come with me on my morning ride.” She looked up at him, her chin firmly against his chest. “Heero… look at me,” she sobbed out. 

He shook his head and refused to look at her. Relena felt his body shudder from another cry as he tried to regain control. “ _ No, Heero… don’t shut me out, _ ” she thought but the only word that her mouth could form was “Heero…”. His head turned to look in front of him, but he still refused to look down. He was too ashamed, too unworthy to face her. She deserved better. So much more than he could ever give her. Another tear made its way down his unshaven face and onto her cheek. 

“Please… Heero… look at me,” she pleaded once more. She felt him suck in a ragged breath before he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her even closer to him. “Heero…” she said in a more hopeful voice. 

“I love you, Relena,” he replied, his voice still shaky. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t prevent this.” Heero rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes, inhaling the faint scent of roses. “I would do anything…  _ anything  _ at all to protect you.”

“I know…” she replied, nuzzling into him. “And I love you. More than you could ever know.” She took a few breaths before continuing. “Heero… this isn’t your fault.” When she felt him begin to object, she quickly hushed him. “Stop,” she firmly said. “It is not your fault. You put measures in place to protect me but I ignored them. I just wanted some freedom, even for a few minutes. If I had listened, I wouldn’t have been caught and we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“Relena…” he growled in disagreement. Relaxing his firm grip around her, he shifted so he could finally look at her. 

She smiled up at him through a haze of tears. “Oh, Heero!” Jumping up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. He cupped her ass as she wrapped her legs around his torso. They lost themselves in each other’s love, exchanging saliva like unspoken words of forgiveness. How long they made out, Heero had no concept of time. Only she could have this effect on him. All he knew was that she was his and she was safe. And that’s all that really mattered at that moment. 

Breathless, he practically gasped for air when their lips briefly separated so he could say, “Let’s get you cleaned up.” Still holding onto her, he kissed her with open eyes as he walked them towards the shower and flipped the nozzle into the hot position. Heero let Relena down as he gingerly disrobed her and himself as they waited for the water to warm up. 

Once the temperature was acceptable to Relena, she stepped into the steamy haze and under the stream of hot water. Heero watched as she let the water hit her uplifted face then her neck and her breasts. He felt himself grow more aroused as she ran her hands over her twin peaks. Stepping into the shower with her, he came behind her and began to massage her breasts. She moaned and threw back her head to lean against his chest in response. 

Relena found some soap and lathered it up in her hands before turning around to wash him. Heero let her wash his chiseled upper body, only slightly disappointed that she didn’t touch his very erect penis, but he would take this form of punishment any day. Once she completed her task, he took the soap from her and washed her arms, then her neck and back before finding her breasts once more. Pinching her taut pink nipples, she squirmed against him, consequently rubbing his hard on. He needed her. Badly. But he was determined to finish his task before he could even allow himself to have her again. He knelt down, told her to hold onto him as he very carefully washed her feet then her legs. 

The water was tinged with streaks of reddish-brown from their previous encounter. Ever so carefully, Heero rubbed his soapy hands over her inner thighs up to her sacred spot. Earlier he didn’t have the opportunity to prepare her body as he usually did before they made love, so he took extra care and time to caress her clitoris and womanly folds. Still, on his knees, Heero ran his tongue along the creamy flesh of her thighs to her opening. Despite knowing she was on her period, he ran it along the length of her glory to her rosebud where he flicked his tongue over it a few times and enjoyed feeling her legs shake and her moans of pleasure. Carefully lifting one of her legs up over his shoulder, he held onto her adorable ass and continued to tease her with his tongue. She gasped loudly as he infiltrated her cavern. The metallic taste of iron triggered a primal response in him. He needed her and he needed her now. 

Taking a hold of her leg that was slung over his shoulder, he set it back on the tiled floor and took a moment to make sure she could stand without his help. Then he stood to his full height and picked her up, her legs automatically wrapping around him. She gasped from the shock of her back touching the cool subway tiles and gasped once more as he slowly entered her. He thrust into her in the most loving way, making sure she was thoroughly enjoying every movement. They rocked and ground their hips together, while exchanging heated kisses as the friction between them increased.

“Give it to me!!” Relena cried out as she dug her nails into his back. It was all the command he needed to fuck her senseless. He picked up his pace and pounded into her pussy like his life depended on it. Her cavern collapsed onto him, temporarily locking his pulsing dick in place. Feeling her powerful orgasm triggered his own as he shot his seed deep within her. 

They stayed there panting as they enjoyed the after effects of their love making. Feeling his dick going limp, he lifted Relena further up to remove himself but instead her muscles pushed him out effortlessly. His satisfied cock covered in crimson flopped down against his sack. Untangling herself from her human jungle gym, she climbed down with his help and stepped out of the flowing stream of hot water so he could clean himself. While he tended to his needs, she squatted down to let the essence of their love making flow out of her. To speed up the process she fingered herself and clenched her inner channel to void the sticky substance. Once she was satisfied that she was clean as she could be, she rose slowly, grasping onto one of his calloused hands. Heero left the shower and Relena tended to her much neglected hair. She shampooed and conditioned her hair, her fingers detangled what they could but she would still need a brush. As if he had read her mind, Heero peaked around the corner and held up a comb, a toothbrush and toothpaste. “I love you!” She said gratefully.

He smiled at her and said, “I’ll put these on the counter. I’ll be on the computer, reporting in if you need me.” Before he could exit the bathroom, Relena tiptoe ran, careful to stay on the rug so she wouldn’t slip, in order to give him a well deserved kiss on the cheek. She was extremely grateful for all that he had done already and this small token of affection had her beaming ear to ear with happiness. 

Working her magic, she successfully finished detangling her hair before drying it with a hair dryer she found in the cabinet beneath the sink. The room’s previous occupant had clearly been a woman solely based on the contents in the bathroom. Thankfully she had left behind some feminine hygiene products that Relena desperately needed, although she would have preferred tampons. But beggars can’t be choosers. Relena put on a pair of underwear that Heero had laid out for her and secured the cotton pad to it. Running her tongue along her teeth, she shuddered feeling the grim that adhered to them and reached for the toothbrush. After brushing her teeth, she emerged from the bathroom feeling like a new woman. A practically naked new woman, that is. 

But Heero didn’t notice her sashay over to the bed which was conveniently located in his peripheral vision. Instead he continued to glower at the screen as his fingers flew across the keyboard. Finishing up whatever he was working on, he closed out of the app and shut down the laptop. “I don’t understand. They should have tracked you down by now,” Heero turned to gaze at her from where he sat.

He was either intentionally ignoring her state of undress or he had become oblivious to the come hither look and vibe she thought she was clearly emitting. Slightly annoyed that he hadn’t made a move yet, she simply replied, “It doesn’t matter. You’re with me now and there’s no one I’d rather have protecting me.” 

Heero ran a hand through his still damp hair and stood up, stretching as he did so before making his way over to her. Without saying another word, he laid down next to her and held out an arm as an invitation to come and snuggle. Not wanting to waste another second, she eagerly accepted by scooting closer. He secured his arm around her and she instantly felt at peace. There was no safer place than being in his arms. Heero closed his eyes as his fingers lazily traced non-existent lines up and down her left arm. Relena has almost fallen asleep due to his light caresses but Heero suddenly spoke and at a volume, she wasn’t expecting.

“Where is your wedding ring?!” He demanded.

Thrown off by his random and rather abrupt question, all she could do was ask, “what?” She looked up from her cozy position on his bare chest with a baffled look.

“I said, where is your wedding ring?” He asked pointedly, almost accusingly. 

Propping herself up on one elbow, she now had the advantage of being the one to gaze down at him. Giving him a glare of her own, she rebuked, “I took it off to clean it and I forgot to put it back on when I went for the morning ride.” She typically wore the band on a chain that she could discreetly hide under her blouses at work and in public. No one knew they were married except for their inner circle of friends.

He let out a frustrated sigh and muttered under his breath, “no wonder they haven’t found you.”

Relena’s eyes sent daggers into his brain when she retorted in a whisper yell, “What was that?!” Heero glanced over at her for a brief moment before looking back at the ceiling above them.

In a slightly louder voice, he firmly stated, “I said, no wonder they haven’t found you.”

Her eyes narrowed at him and she yelled, “What the  _ hell  _ does my wedding ring have to do with being found?!”

“Shhhh!” Heero exclaimed as he clamped a hand over her mouth while he flipped her onto her back. Hovering above her with his hand still securely over her swollen lips, he took a deep breath before explaining. “ _ There’s no way out of this one, Yuy, _ ” he told himself. “I put a tracking device in your ring,” he quickly replied, like he was ripping off a bandaid. Relena yelled and fought back against him, despite being muffled and held down into submission. When she settled down and with her gorgeous sea blue eyes still storming, Heero asked, “Are you done now?” She nodded yes and Heero tentatively removed his hand.

“No! I’m not done!” Relena whispered yelled back at him. “What the hell were  _ you  _ thinking?! And why didn’t you  _ tell me  _ ?! Wouldn’t it have been a good thing for me to know, say… if I got  _ kidnapped  _ for example?!” 

She was right and he knew it but yet he didn’t want to admit it. “If I told you, you would have never worn it,” he snapped at her. Relena’s mouth fell agape. “ _ I  _ would have never worn it?! Ha! You’re one to talk, Heero Yuy! You  _ never  _ wear yours,” she said through her teeth, trying not to be loud so they wouldn’t bring any more unwanted attention to themselves. With that, Heero got off the bed and headed into the bathroom. “And where do you think you’re going, mister?!” She whispered yelled. “We’re  _ not  _ done here!” She continued pointing to the bed, her finger vigorously stabbing the pillow. 

When Heero reappeared with his clothes and shoes in hand, Relena shook her head in pure rage. “You’re  _ leaving  _ ?!” Putting her hands on her hips, she continued her tirade. “You always leave!”

Heero’s head snapped up from his clothes and looked directly at her as he stomped toward her. “I’m  _ not  _ leaving,” he replied slowly and firmly.

Relena sat back on her haunches and crossed her arms, “Well, what  _ are  _ you doing then?”

Heero decided against snapping back at her by stating the obvious. He retrieved his left boot and wiggled the back heel of the sole to reveal a hidden compartment, where he pulled out a silver looking band, which was actually made of Gundanium alloy. He spoke softly as he placed the ring back on his left ring finger, “I may not always wear it, but I  _ always  _ have it with me.”

Relena slumped down onto the bed feeling like the complete and utter jerk that she was. “Heero…” she whispered remorsefully.

Gazing into her eyes, he asked, “Do you really believe that I would leave you again after everything that has happened?” His eyes shone with hurt.

Relena let out a breath, tears began pool in the corner of her eyes as she quietly responded, “no… of course not.” 

He dropped the pile of clothing onto the floor, then sat down on the bed next to her, letting his hands fall in between his legs and put his elbows on his knees. “Relena…” He let out a long sigh as he looked up at the ceiling. “I don’t want to fight.” He glanced over at her and gave her a slight smile before holding out his arm. “Come here.” More than happy to make up with her husband, she walked over on her knees and leaned against his shoulder with his arm draped protectively around her. Tilting his head down, he kissed her delicable earlobe and whispered, “I love you more than anything, more than life itself, you know that right?”

Relena adjusted herself to gaze directly into his Prussian blue orbs and said, “Yes, I know.” She flung her arms around his neck and made him fall against the bed from the sudden and unexpected motion. Cupping her face with one hand and brushing some strands of her golden locks behind an ear, Heero brought her head down gently as he lifted himself up to meet her lips in a kiss full of longing and desire. Their lips briefly parted to take a moment to catch their breath. Relena took advantage of the moment to say, “I’m sorry, Heero. I love you so much… let’s not fight anymore.”

He smiled up at her and crushed his lips against hers in reply. His hands freely roamed her naked, well almost naked, body. Tugging at her underwear, he broke the kiss to say, “then let’s make up.” Relena giggled and wiggled out of her underwear with his help, then settled on top of him by straddling his waist as if he was her stallion. 

Reaching up he cupped her breasts, massaging them with his rough hands and occasionally pinching her nipples. She was a glorious sight to behold as she arched her back and threw her head back as she moaned in pleasure. “Heero…” she cooed. In one swift motion, he rolled her onto her back so she lay directly beneath him. His velvet covered steel rubbed against her inner thigh and she instinctively raised her hips as her body ached to be filled once more. Heero smirked at her obvious need and placed butterfly kisses all over her neck and collarbone before taking one firm bud into his mouth and sucking while his other hand toyed with her nipple by gently twisting and pulling it. Relena bucked her hips against him.

“Heero… please! I need you.” He stopped what he was doing to reposition himself above her entrance. Taking his large member into his hand, he rubbed his tip along her folds separating them to reveal his target. He teased her by barely inserting himself into her.

“Heero!” She cried out in frustration. “Please… give it me.”

He smirked and said, “oh I’m going to give it to you alright. You’ve been a very bad girl.”

Relena’s glazed over eyes danced at the insinuation and eagerly awaited his punishment. Heero pushed her legs up by holding onto the back of her thighs, just above the backs of her knees to reveal more of her sacred space. Then he spit on her perineum and watched as it trickled over her tight asshole. Positioning her legs to come together, he held both of her ankles with one hand and rubbed the tip of his cock over her backdoor entrance. Gradually he worked himself inside of her, adding more lubricant as needed until he was completely in her. Rocking his hips in a slow and steady motion he infiltrated her extremely tight channel. They hadn’t done anal in a while and her body seemed to have tightened up as if this was her first time based on how her inner muscles clenched and squeezed him. He almost pulled himself completely out.

“How does it feel?” He asked as he shoved himself back inside. Relena gasped in pleasure and grunted as he picked up his pace.

“It… feels… so good,” she barely breathed out between his thrusts. 

Heero loved watching her breasts bounce and her face contort as he fucked her. Feeling her legs begin to tighten he released her ankles so she could readjust her legs for comfort. She briefly lowered them and said, “fuck me doggy style”. Smirking, he slowly turned her over to her side and then onto her knees while he was still within her. The sensation was incredible and he nearly came because of it. When she was in position, ass in the air and chest against the mattress, he pulled out just enough to add some more saliva for lubricant and worked himself back in. When he slid in and out of her with ease again, he began to fuck her hard and as deep as he could. She cried out in ecstasy as he vigorously pumped into her only to abruptly pull out to smack her ass to watch her pussy and asshole clench around nothing as he did so.

“You have been a very bad girl!” He slapped her ass again before ramming back into her.

Without warning, his door flew open, revealing one of his soldiers which immediately froze Heero in place. “Get the fuck out corporal! Can’t you see I’m in the middle of a fucking interrogation?!” Heero barked. Relena covered her mouth with her hand trying to contain her laughter.

“Ummm, sorry to interrupt sir... but ummm… there are Preventer aircraft carriers headed our way, sir” the soldier stammered.

“Well then, take care of it! I’m busy questioning the Vice Foreign Minister!”

The soldier saluted, his face a frightening shade of red. As soon as the door shut, she and Heero both began laughing. He leaned down and gave his wife a kiss and gave her a little thrust to let her know that he was still inside and still wanted her.

“Well then Leader, shall we continue your  _ fucking  _ interrogation?” She quipped. He smiled down at her and proceeded to continue his intense questioning.

Heero began counting down from 10, his dick penetrating deep within her in sync with the countdown. “What… are… you… counting… for?” Relena asked in between his powerful thrusts. As his sack hit her clit again and again, she could feel her climax coming quickly.

“You’ll see… 3…, 2…, 1!” Heero grunted as he came and Relena let out an ear piercing scream which only got louder as the room around them shook and debris began to fall. Immediately leaning over Relena, Heero blocked her from getting hit with a ceiling tile that collapsed. They stayed there, still connected to one another as they recovered from their orgasms while explosions continued to rock their love boat. Sirens wailed and panicked shouts came from the hallway as soldiers rushed by. Once the tremors stopped, Heero slipped out of Relena with ease and told her to stay put while he retrieved a towel to clean themselves up. 

“What was  _ that _ ?!” Relena asked as she accepted the damp washcloth.

Heero smirked, “That is your ticket out of here.” He rummaged through the dresser and pulled out some socks, pants, and a tank top and tossed them on the bed. “Get dressed.”

She reached for her previously discarded underwear and put them on first, then threw on the clothes he had given her. Unfortunately the tank top was white and you could easily see her perfect perky pink nipples through it. Walking towards Heero, who was also putting on some clothes, and as much as she admired the view, she had a bone to pick with him. She put her hands on her hips when she addressed him, “Heero! I  _ can’t  _ go out there like this!”

He looked at her and smirked. “I think you look hot.”

She pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. “You really want me to display all my assets for all of your miscreants and colleagues from work to see?” Heero shot her a look.

“Of course not.” He pointed to the closet and said, “there is a jacket in there that should fit.”

Relena threw up her hands and walked over there. “ _ Sometimes, I think he does this just to see my reaction _ ,” she thought as she retrieved the military green jacket. She went into the bathroom to brush out her tangled locks once again and to see if she could do something with her outfit to make it cuter. 

Heero shook his head as he watched Relena tie a knot at the bottom of the tank, then switched his focus back to his laptop when he saw a familiar face on the screen. The God of Death was speaking but Heero didn’t hear a thing. He didn’t want to. Heero heard him enough while he was in the office and he was going to enjoy the silence while he could so he muted him and read his best friend’s lips, texting him that the speakers were damaged and that he couldn’t hear him. Duo’s disappointed face was too good to miss. With a few clicks, Heero sent Duo their current location and rendezvous point, then logged off. 

“Relena, hurry up. We need to go,” Heero stuffed his laptop into a backpack and checked his weapon to ensure it was fully loaded.

“Just give me a minute!” She called from the bathroom.

“You’ve already had 4 minutes. Let’s go!” He shouted while he laced up his boots.

“Ugh! Fine!” She whined as she dashed out of the bathroom to put on some running shoes she spotted in the bottom of the closet earlier.

They were a little big but they would have to do. While she laced up her shoes, she inquired how Heero knew when and where the Preventers were going to strike. Waiting for her to finish getting ready he said, “While you were drying your hair earlier, I was able to hack into the other terrorist organizations database to locate the nukes. I notified Une and she sent me the game plan.”

Relena got up, walked over to him and stood on her tippy toes to give him a kiss on the lips. “You’re so hot when you talk like that.”

Heero snorted as he slowly opened the door and stealthy peeked outside to see if the coast was clear, then looked back at his wife and commanded, “stay close to me and do what I say.”

Relena gave him a quirky smile and a half-assed salute. “Aye aye, captain!” 

Ignoring her cutesy remark, he grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him as they ran down the hall. He put out his arm to stop her from rounding the corner as there were a group of soldiers running down the corridor perpendicular to them. Thankfully dust still hung in the air and the dim emergency lights were on so they didn’t notice them. After the men passed, they turned the corner and went straight down the hall and took two lefts, then a right before they stopped in front of a maintenance door. Heero keyed in a passcode and the door slid open revealing a series of pipes and large boxed units which Relena couldn’t quite identify. Holding fast to the back of his bomber jacket, she barely kept up with him as he practically ran down the tight space. They came to another door where Heero had to input yet another code but this time it didn’t open. There wasn’t time to finagle the correct password so Heero opted for his tried and true method. “Cover your ears.” Relena barely registered his words, thankfully complying just in time as he shot the electronic padlock and kicked open the door. As much as she hated that he still had to do things like this, she marveled at his brute strength. 

He led her down a few flights of stairs and more hallways. How he remembered all of this with one glance at the blueprints, she had no idea. They stopped when they came to a manhole cover which Heero easily picked up and set aside without any issues. Setting his backpack down he retrieved a flashlight and switched it on to peer down inside.

Relena jerked back and covered her nose when she got a whiff of the stench wafting up the pipe. “Gross! Please tell me we’re not going down there,” she whined. “Sorry babe, it’s the only way out of the compound without being seen.”

She let out a groan as she watched Heero work his way down the metal ladder and reluctantly followed him. Trying not to gag, she focused on breathing through her mouth which wasn’t all that pleasant either. Thankfully there was a ledge where they could walk without treading through the stream of sewage. Relena laughed out loud at the irony of their shitty situation. Heero turned around, the beam of the flashlight highlighted his face, revealing a quirked eyebrow. It was his way of silently asking what she was laughing at and she replied, “I was just thinking about how we’re going to need another shower.”

Heero smiled, “I can’t wait, but first we need to get out of here.” Turning back around, they continued navigating the foul underground wasteland.

Five, maybe ten, minutes later Relena asked, “Are we almost there?” To which Heero simply replied, “yeah.” Another minute or two passed and there was suddenly light at the end of the tunnel, literally. Relena suppressed the urge to push past Heero and run towards freedom. 

A friendly face greeted them as they exited the hell hole. “Sally!” Relena ran with open arms practically tackling her friend. “I’m so glad to see you.”

The doctor laughed and said, “me too! You had us all very worried.”

Relena hung her head, “yeah… I guess I should listen to Heero, huh?”

Sally clasped her shoulder and gave it a firm shake. “You’re safe now. Come on, let’s get you out of here.” Sally led her towards the awaiting helicopter but Relena stopped short and looked back.

“Isn’t Heero coming with us?!” She yelled so Sally could hear her over the whirling blades. Sally was about to respond when Heero and Wufei jogged over to them. “I have to help secure the nuclear weapons. I’ll join you shortly.” Heero kissed her and left saying no more.

Relena watched him leave with Wufei to join up with Trowa and Duo who had appeared. She hesitated even as her friend pulled her arm, not wanting to be separated from him again. But she knew that he had a job to do and he would be upset if she didn’t get on the helicopter. After she climbed aboard, Sally asked her a series of medical questions about her health, her treatment while being held captive, and more. Relena did her best to respond but she was more worried about Heero and whether or not the mission had been accomplished. They were almost to Brussels when they received word that all of the missing nukes had been accounted for and disarmed. Relieved, Relena sank back into her seat and closed her eyes. She would be home soon and Heero would be too. Smiling to herself, she imagined their reunion and made a mental note to give the staff the day off. They didn’t need anymore interruptions or audiences to witness their intimate moments. 

End?

  
  


Hello! It’s good to be back! Thank you for reading Conflicted! I hope you enjoyed my latest edition of 1xR. As always, I’d love to hear your thoughts on it. Reviews, comments and private messages keep me motivated and writing delectable stories like this one. 

This story is inspired by Omnicat’s Blue Trees. If you haven't already read it, I highly recommend! In my story, I wanted to dig deeper into Heero and Relena’s personal relationship, their feelings and emotions, instead of focusing on the voyeurism aspect of the hostage situation. I love writing them bantering back and forth like a typical couple but in the most unusual of circumstances.

In true Wings Landing style, I explored the intimate relationship of our favorite star crossed lovers, Heero and Relena, in a very plausible scenario which showcased an array of emotion with a fun side of lemony goodness. Despite the situational grotesque voyeurism, I hope you enjoyed the ups and downs of them trying to survive with the few options available to them. Relena was pillar of strength and actually owned her grave mistake of not following Heero’s security plan. A few minutes of freedom during her morning ride certainly cost them a lot. Hopefully she will listen to his expertise in the future. If not, she may have to suffer another punishment or two from him. ;-) 

Also, I know a few of you would argue that Heero wouldn’t cry. I agree to an extent. I toyed around with the idea for awhile and decided to take a plunge into Heero’s character development. In this story, he is under an enormous amount of stress as he tries to keep his wife safe while simultaneously operating a covert mission as the leader of a terrorist organization to locate missing nuclear weapons. The feelings of inadequacy, specifically in regards to deserving Relena, weighs heavily on him as he tries to accomplish his mission so much so that he has somewhat of a breakdown. I personally believe that Relena is the only one who could evoke such a response from him. And while this may seem like a contradiction for the perfect soldier, you have to remember that his very existence as well as his relationship with Relena are in fact, contradictory. Needless to say it was fun to explore the scenario in which Heero might cry and I hope that tugged at your heartstrings like it did mine when I wrote it. 

All in all, I hope you enjoyed this fanfic and take on Heero and Relena. Keep your eyes peeled for more lemon awesomeness this month with the Church of Lemons revival. I’ve had the opportunity to beta some of the fics and you are in for a real treat! Until my next fic, take care and support fanfiction authors by taking a few moments to let them know how much you love their works! Much love and many blessings to my fellow Gundam Wingers. 

In Rose,

Wings Landing

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
